A New World, A New Life
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Saphira finds herself in the world of Black Butler due to an accidental spell. Landing in Ciel's manor, she quickly becomes a part of his and Sebastian's lives and she joins them on their adventures. Will be Sebastian/Saphira/Ciel, so SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my oc.

**Warnings: **SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP

**Basic info on character/Oc****: **

**Name: **Saphira Nightray

**Age: **97, looks 17

**What she looks like: **long, waist length fiery red hair, ice blue eyes with flecks of emrald green, ivory skin, 5.5

**Background: **Saphira is an elemental fairy. She can control, call at will, and manipulate earth, fire, water, ice, and lightning. She can also heal others. She has a black mamba as a familiar and can communicate mentally with him. She has a very dark past, one filled with war and death.

**Pairing:** Saphira/Sebastian/Ciel

_Chapter one_

Saphira sat on the ground with her back against the tree, Black Butler volume 1 in hand. Her familiar ,Azazel, was wrapped around her waist and shoulders, his triangular head resting on the crook of her neck, black scales glistening in the sun. The air around them was silent except for the souond of turning pages and Alexia's, Saphira's best friend, light chanting. Saphira glanced up from her book to look at her friend, who had a look of concentration on her face as she stared at the jacket in front of her. The jacket suddenly disappeared with a short flash, reappearing a few feet away. Alexia cheered, pumping a fist in the air in victory. Saphira raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she asked the blonde haired girl.

Alexia grinned. "I'm working on a transportation spell. I can transport objets now."

"That could be useful if you learned how to transport people."

Alexia nodded in agreement. "I just need a guinea pig." she muttered, before looking at Saphira meaningfully.

Saphira caught the look and groaned. "... Fine." she sighed, used to being her friend's guinea pig when the witch was testing out new spells.

Alexia whooped and shifted, getting comfortable, before she started to chant. Saphira blinked when tingles immediately sharted to shoot through her body and Azazel stirred around her. A white light surrounded the duo and the fae and snake disappeared with a flash. Alexia beamed and looked around expectedly. Her friend, however, didn't reappear. She stared at the spot Saphira had been in seconds before, paling in horror.

"Oh shit."

Saphira groaned as she stirred, pain shooting through her body like no tomorrow. She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised by the blackness clouding her vision while her head throbbed. A major headache was starting to form, she could feel it.

"Azazel?" she muttered.

The black mamba tightened around her in response. '_I'm here, Ira, where-ever here is.'_

Saphira nodded, sighing in relief, before she promptly fell unconscious. Azazel hissed in worry and nudged her cheek with his head. Footsteps suddenly approached them and Azazel let out a warning hiss at the figure before them, tightening protectively around his fae. The figure stared at the duo.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sebastian Michealis wondered aloud.

Light streamed into the room, bathing the figure on the bed in a sunny glow. Saphira stirred and opened her eyes, hissing when the light hit them. She jerked away and rolled off the bed, rubbing her eyes with a scowl.

"Fucking sun." she grumbled.

'_I do not understand your hatred for the sun. I think it's lovely.'_ Azazel commented, curling up in a patch of sunlight on the bed.

Saphira rolled her eyes. "You would." she grumbled.

Azazel chuckled as much as a snake could chuckle.

Sighing, the female looked around the room she was in. Her brow furrowed when she noticed the Victorian style of the room. "Um, Azazel, where are we?"

Azazel eyed her for a moment before responding. '_How much do you like the Black Butler books?'_

Saphira stared, slightly confused by the random question. "You know I absolutly adore them, specifically the two main characters."

_'It would seem we are suddenly in the series. Alexia must have messed up the transportation spell.'_

The redhead froze. "You have got to be shitting me."

"A lady shouldn't use such vulgar language."

Saphira jumped and whirled around, freezing. "H-holy shit! Yo-you snuck up on me! Ho-" she paused when she felt the aura coming from the man and actually saw his face. Her eyes narrowed. "I am going to _murder _Alexia."

Azazel hissed. _'You know you won't. You'll just yell and rant at her.'_

Saphira glared at the snake before she sulked slightly. "You're right."

"Pardon?"

Saphira stilled and looked at the man before her. "Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

Sebastian Michaelis raised an eyebrow. "Right. May I ask for your name and why you are wearing such clothing?"

"I am Saphira Nightray. And I happen to like my clothing, thank you very much." she said, glancing down at her skinny jeans, tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots. Fingerless gloves were on her hands.

"A lady should wear dresses, not... trousers." Sebastian said, eyeing her pants with distaste.

Saphira huffed. "Whatever. Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Sebastian, Butler of Earl Phantomhive. My master would like to speak with you."

"Then lead the way Sebastian. Come along, Azazel." She said, holding her hand out to the snake.

Azazel slithered toward her and wound up her arm and shoulders, resting there. Saphira smiled fondly, fully aware of Sebastian's eyes on her. The trio left the room, Saphira paying close attention to her surroundings. They walked for a couple minutes before they came to a stop in front of a door. Sebastian knocked, a 'come in' soon following it. Sebastian entered the room, Saphira following close behind him. The redhead eyed the books with interest before she looked at the tweleve year old sitting at the desk. She blinked at the familiar face of Ciel Phantomhive, who was gazing at her with interest. Sebastian bowed.

"This is the girl, master." he said.

Ciel nodded, his full attention of Saphira. "So, who are you?"

"Saphira Nightray. And you are?"

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Pleasure to meet ya Ciel!" Saphira beamed.

Ciel's eye twitched slightly. "How did you come to be in my manor?"

Saphira scowled at the reminder, surprising the young Earl. "My best friend Alexia sent me here by accident using a spell."

Azazel lifted his head. _'Do you think it is wise to tell them that?'_

Saphira shrugged. "Who cares, really?"

Azazel sighed in exasperation. _'You never think things through anymore.'_

Saphira glared at her familiar. "That is so not true!"

_'Maybe not when it comes to war.'_

Saphira flinched, her mood darkening.

Ciel stared at the girl in front of him warily, glancing briefly at Sebastian. "... Is she insane?"

"I think she can communicate with her snake, young master." Sebastian responded.

Ciel blinked in surprise. "Is she human?"

Sebastian paused. "I am not sure. Most likely not."

"I'm not human and Azazel is my familiar. We have a mental connection." Saphira stated.

Ciel leaned forward. "And what are you?" he asked with interest.

"I," Saphira paused for effect, " am a fairy."

Ciel stared - before bursting into laughter. Both Saphira and Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes, though for different reasons. Saphira couldn't help but be offended and Sebastian had never heard his master actually _laugh_ before. Huffing, Saphira took off her jacket and rolled her shoulders forward, blue, green, and black with flecks of red butterfly wings sprouting from her back, resembling a monarch butterfly's wings in everything but size and color. Ciel stopped laughing and gaped while Sebastian stared with utter shock. It was then that both males noticed the scars running along her arms and shoulders. Though curious, they both decided that it was best not to ask questions.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I was unaware that fairies were real."

Saphira smirked at him. "That's cuz they're not in this world. I come from a different dimension, but, due to my friends mishap with a transportation spell, I was sent here by accident."

Ciel nodded, though there was slight hesitance in his visible eye. "Okay. Do you have any abilities?"

"Plenty." was the remark. Saphira raised her hand, palm upward, and conjured a ball of fire. "Manipulating fire is one, though not my favorite."

Ciel stared at the ball of fire with obvious interest and fascination. "And which is your favorite?" he found himself asking.

"Other than flying? Ice. Earth is a close second."

"Ice?"

Saphira walked up to the desk and grabbed a pen, holding it so that Ciel and Sebastian could see it. Seconds later the pen was incased in a thin layer of ice, which glittered in the sunlight. Ciel grabbed the pen, observing it. He looked up at the female.

"You will protect me and work along side Sebastion from now on. He will also teach you how to be a proper lady."

Saphira rolled her eyes. "I'm 97 years old and born of a noble family. I'm well aware of how to be a _proper lady_."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You are nobility?" he asked, deciding to think later on her age.

"Of the Fae, yes. I was a part of the council there and one of the Elite."

"Elite?"

"Secret Force. A group of the best warriors and the Fae that were to personally protect the royals."

Ciel nodded, impressed even though he refused to show it. "Sebastian, please go buy some clothes for Saphira."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course, young master. Miss Saphira." With a nod to them, the demon left the room.

Just then, a duffel bag appeared before Saphira, who gaped at it. She cautiously knelt down and unzipped it. She blinked when she saw an envolope with her name on it on top of very familiar weapons. She took the envolope out and opened it, seeing Alexia's handwriting.

_Dear Saphira,_

_I don't know where the hell you ended up, but I have a couple ideas. The moment I discovered you were no longer in this dimension, I packed your prized items to send them to you. I'm sorry about what happened and really wish I knew how to get you back, but sadly I don't. I hope you're okay where ever you are and that Azazel is with you (though I'm 90 percent sure he is). I love you, Ira. Please don't get into too much trouble._

_Love Always,_

_Alexia_

Tears filled Saphira's eyes and she set the letter aside, looking through the duffel bage. Her breath hitched when she saw just what was in it. Her weapons, her cloak with her family creast on it, the family jewelry her mother handed down to her, her battle outfit as well as the book with her family's legacey in it. She burst into a fresh batch of tears when she came across the photo album, the one that held the memories of her late husband and twin children. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She looked up and met a gorgeous blue eye. Ciel stared down at her, slight concern on his face.

"... Saphira?"

She whiped her eyes. "Sorry, just, my friend sent me all my prized possessions. The ones I can't live without."

Ciel glanced at the bag and stared at the weapons her could see. "... That's a lot of weapons."

Saphira snorted. "I've been in three wars. A lot of weapons were needed. This is only half of my collection, but these ones were either passed down my family, or from important people."

Ciel eyed her arms. "Is that how you got the scars? From your wars?"

Saphira hesitated before answering. She knew she could trust Ciel with this since he had gone through something similar. "Most, yes. The rest are from the time I got captured and tortured."

Ciel's eyes darked.

Saphira stared into his visible eye. "I know of your past, Ciel. I know how it feels. To want nothing more than to get revenge on the ones that humiliated you and put you through unimaginable pain."

Ciel blinked, his eye looking suspicously wet.

"You're not alone, Ciel." she said, standing.

She pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. He clutched her shirt in his hands, the tears falling. She only held him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly. She couldn't help but feel that a bond had just been made between her and the young Phantomhive. She would cherish that bond and help the boy in her arms understand the meaning of life, something that took her years after the murders of her family.

**Hope you like it:) At first, I was thinking of making this an oc/Sebastian story, But I love the thought of Sebastian and Ciel together and didn't want to split them up so I just made it a threesome. The romance may be a bit slow to come, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters. I only own my oc.

**Warnings: **SLASH and THREESOME RELATIONSHIP

**A/N: In this chapter, you learn a bit about Saphira's past. Ciel and Saphira also get a bit closer. Also a Sebastian/Saphira moment!**

_Chapter Two_

_ Saphira clenched her jaw as the whip hit her back once again, refusing to make a sound and give the sick bastards who held her prisoner the satisfaction. She had been captured over a week ago during an ambush. She had been patrolling outside the stone wall that surrounded the Fae Kingdom when she was suddenly attacked from behind and surrounded. It had been 7 against 1, but she refused to go down without a fight. They nearly killed her, but as she had been laying on the ground drowning in her own blood, they decided it would be better to see if they could get any information from her regarding the royal family. Saphira told them nothing, not when they beat her to near death, not when they whipped her for hours, not even when they injected vervain, a herb that causing Fae immense pain and is practically poisonous to them, into her blood stream. She didn't scream, nor did she talk. The royal family of Fae were dear friends to hers and she would die before she gave up their secrets. _

_ The sound of her cell door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Dalek, the King of the Elves. He had a dark, twisted smirk on his face as he stared at her broken and bloodied form. She glared hatefully at him, a snarl on her face. Dalek tsked._

_ "Why is it you refuse to talk, Lady Nightray? Surely you must be in a world of pain." _

_ Saphira spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "Go to Hell, asshole."_

_ "Such foul language for one of your status."_

_ Saphira only sneered at him._

_ He smiled coldly at her before turning to the man that held the whip. "Athos, clean her up and bring her to my chambers. Make sure she is dressed appropriately."_

_ "Yes, My Lord." Athos immediately responded, Dalek leaving seconds afterwards._

_ Saphira tensed, foreboding flooding through her so intensely she feared she would pass out. Whatever happened next, she knew she wouldn't like it. Not one bit. Athos set down the whip and knelt next to her, unlocking the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles, which were raw and caked in blood. Helping her stand, as she was unable to by herself, he lead her out of the dungeon and through deserted hallways of the Elven Palace. Saphira couldn't keep up with the twists and turns, and it didn't help that her vision kept fading as exhaustion envoloped her._

_ It was long before she found herself in a foreign bathroom, two servant girls ordering her to strip as they started the bath. When she stepped into the hot water, her tense muscles relaxed, the water quickly turning dark pink from the blood that covered her body. The servant girls washed her, making sure to be careful with her wounds. Once that was over, she was forced into a thin strapped white nightgown that reached mid-thigh and clung comfortably to her upper body. Her hair was brushed and braided, silver eyeshadow surrounded her eyes. Athos nodded in approval when he saw her before he proceeded to drag her into a large bedroom where Dalek was waiting. Saphira's blood ran cold and the foreboding feeling intensified. Dalek smiled at her, waving dismissively at Athos. He approached the redhead, eyeing her head from toe as he circled her._

_ "I there's one thing I'd admit about the Fae," he started as her stopped behind her, a hand on her waist, "It's that the women are positively stunning in their beauty. And you, my dear, are no exception." he whispered into her ear._

_ Saphira fought back a shudder of disgust, remaining silent. Dalek sent her an amused gaze, but Saphira could see the obvious interest in his eyes, which intensified her fear. Dalek was not easily interested, especially in women._

_ The golden blonde haired man tugged her toward the pair of chairs that were before the fireplace, gently pushing her onto one. He grabbed to glasses of tea from the small table next to the chair and handed her one, taking a sip of his own. Saphira took the glass, knowing better than to refuse it, and eyed it warily. She hesitantly took a sip, noticing immediately the way Dalek's eyes gleamed as she did so. She narrowed her eyes at the conformation that something was, in fact, in her tea. Warmth suddenly shot through her body and she started to heat up. Her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach at the familiar feeling of arousal._

_ "W-what did ... you put in that t-tea!?" she gasped out, falling from the chair as her body spasmed._

_ Dalek kneeled in front of her, grabbing her chin to lift her head up. "A simple aphrodisiac does wonders to the body, doesn't it?"_

_ Horror filled her at the implications._

_ "I do want you willing, after all."_

Saphira shot up, trembling as her breaths came in harsh pants. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, tears falling from her eyes in silent streams. Azazel stirred from where he was sleeping on the bed beside her, tensing when he saw the state of his fae.

_'Ira? What's wrong? Was it another nightmare?'_ he asked with deep concern.

The door to her room suddenly opened as Sebastian entered the room. He paused when he saw her. "Miss Saphira?" he asked softly, eyebrows furrowed.

Saphira flinched and looked up, her trembling worse than before. "Se-sebas-tian?"

Sebastian approached her, a bit unsure of what to do at the moment. He turned his head when he felt the presence of his master behind him.

Ciel stared at Saphira with worry as he stood just in front of his butler. He gently placed a hand on hers, both him and Sebastian noticing the subtle flinch at the contact. "Saphira?"

The redhead looked at him. "Ci-ciel?" she blinked, looking around as her mind came back to her. Her body visibly sagged with relief. "He's not here. He's not here. I killed him. He's not here."

Ciel sat on the bed next to her. "Who's not here?"

Saphira bit her lip, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening them again. "It's bit of a long story."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Cancel any lessons or appointments I have today." he ordered. "And get something for Saphira to eat."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Of course, young master." he said before he left.

Saphira sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "Remember yesterday, when I told you that I had been captured and tortured?"

Ciel nodded.

"Well, first you should know that the Fae was preparing for war against the Elves."

"Elves?"

"Beings much like me, only they don't have wings. Their features are inhuman and they have pointy ears. Anyway, one night I had been patrolling the wall that surrounds the kingdom and was attacked from behind. Seven elves ambushed me and I fought them until I was drowning in my own blood, though I managed to kill three. Instead of killing me, they took me to the Elven Kingdom, where I was locked in the dungeon of the Elven Palace. For days they-"

She paused when Sebastian entered the room with a tray full of scones and a glass of milk. Saphira beamed at him before she downed the milk and quickly ate a scone. Sebastian stood in a corner of the room, making Saphira raise an eyebrow.

"You may sit on the bed, Sebastian. Standing there will get tiring."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who nodded. The crow demon moved and sat on the edge of the bed by Ciel. Saphira smiled and cleared her throat.

"Moving on. Uh," she tried to remember where she left off. "Oh!" she sighed, wincing slightly. "For days the elves, or one in particular, Athos, beat me for hours, used whips, daggers, anything that might make me break and tell them the secrets and weaknesses of the royal fae. I refused to speak, to scream even. The only time I screamed actually was when they injected me with vervain."

"Vervain?" Ciel questioned.

Saphira nodded. "Vervain is a herb that is deadly to all Fae. It causes unimaginable pain and is borderline poisonous when to much it is used."

Ciel's eyes widened and Saphira realized that he wasn't wearing his eyepatch. She admired the eye with the symbol for a moment with interest. Sebastian remained silent, though he was watching Saphira intently.

"The torture lasted for about a week and a half. Then things got worse. Dalek entered the picture. " the redhead couldn't help but flinch as she mentioned him. Dalek was the Elven King, a cruel bastard. He was one of the few that enjoyed killing."

"What happened?" Ciel's voice was soft.

"He had me cleaned up and brought to his room."

Ciel's eyes widened and Sebastian's face darkened. Both had similar ideas of where that was heading.

"He slipped me aphrodisiac by putting it in the tea I knew I'd be forced to drink, had I not drank it on my own. He said he wanted me willing." her breath hitched and she held her legs even tighter. "I was his toy for the next two weeks. His Pet. Even made me wear a collar that suppressed my abilities. I was forced to go everywhere with him, bow to his every whim. If I didn't, I'd get whipped or beaten. He got a kick out of showing me off to his followers, parading me around like a trophy. That bastard even got me pregnant, but I lost the baby a month or so after I escaped due to a battle. Ironically enough, Dalek was the cause of the loss. Stabbed me in the stomach when I was engaged in a one on one fight with him. I managed to put an end to him, but the damage was done. I spent the following couple months recovering from everything he put me through." she sighed, relaxing her tense muscles. "Most of my scars are from the time I was in the Elven Kingdom. I vowed never to step foot in that place again, even if the current queen is one of the kindest women I've ever meet."

Ciel's eyes were filled with horror and Sebastian's face was dark. Azazel wrapped around his fae comfortingly and she lightly scratched the top of his black, triangular head. Saphira looked around again.

"I'm surprised this room is still in one piece. The last time I had a nightmare about Dalek, the entire room was in flames." she commented.

Ciel blinked. "... Flames?"

"Yup. It was a good thing fire can't hurt me. Anyway, enough of this depressing stuff. Lets do something fun. I've actually been wondering what it'd be like to spar with Sebastian."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You wish to spar with me?"

Saphira nodded. "I know you're a demon and I've been curious since I first started reading about you. Where I come from, this world is nothing more than a book and tv series."

"So you know about the Contract?" Ciel asked.

Saphira nodded again. "Yes, I do. And I completely understand."

Ciel felt relief fill him, though he didn't show it outwardly.

Sebastian stood. "I would love to spar with you Miss Saphira."

"Do just call me Saphira, Sebastian, or even Ira."

"Saphira then."

Saphira beamed and made a shooing motion with her hands. "Out so I may change."

Both males left the room and Saphira got out the bed, stretching. She went to the wardrobe and took out a pure green multilayered buds long gothic Victorian dress . She changed into it and slipped on boots before brushing her hair. Taking out her duffel bag, she opened it and started to take out items. Minutes later, she had a thigh sheath on her right thigh that had 5 Chinese daggers in it and a dagger tucked into each boot. She left the room and wasn't surprised to see Ciel and Sebastian waiting for her. Both their eyebrows raised when they saw her. She twirled.

"How do I look?" she asked. "Sebastian made the perfect choices in dresses."

"You look lovely, Saphira." Sebastian said.

"Thanks. You ready to spar now?"

"Spar? You plan to fight while wearing that?" Ciel asked.

"A skilled fighter can fight wearing anything. This also won't be the first time I've sparred in a dress. So, lets go!" she exclaimed before ran to the open window and jumped out of it. She landed on her feet and grinned when Sebastian landed next to her with Ciel in his arms. Ciel looked less then pleased. Saphira chuckled as she moved around the yard. She looked at Sebastian, who had set Ciel down.

"So, are weapons a yes or a no?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "I want to see your skill without weapons."

Saphira nodded before she lunged at the demon, doing a spinning kick in the air that he barely managed to dodge. Ciel watched closely as the two locked into a battle, almost looking like they were dancing as they invaded each others blows and sent their own. The fight became more intense as the two got a feel of the other's skill. Ciel was impressed at the skill Saphira was showing as she held her own against the demon without breaking a sweat.

Saphira dodged as Sebastian threw a punch at her and grabbed his wrist, using his own speed against him as she flung him a couple feet away. She ran at him and hit her hand firmly against his chest, sending him back a few more feet. He ran at her and managed to wrap an arm around her waist, but she twisted away and ducked under said arm, grabbing it and twisting it behind his back. He easily escaped the hold and kicked her legs out from under her. She retaliated by tackling him by the mid-rif, causing them to go rolling. When the came to a stop Saphira was underneath the demon, though they both had the other in a hold that one sharp tuf would break the other's neck. They stared into each other's eyes, their breath a little faster than usual from the fight.

"Tie?" Saphira said.

"Tie." Sebastian agreed after a moment.

They released each other and got to their feet. Ciel clapped and the duo bowed to him. Saphira looked down at her dress.

"Ah, I'll go change." she said.

"And I shall prepare lunch. Young master, Saphira."

Sebastian walked inside while Saphira hugged Ciel before she moved until she was under the open window she had originally jumped from. She leapt into the air, grabbing the windowsill and hoisting herself inside. She went into her new room and quickly changed into a pure white dress of the dress she was wearing now. Once changed, she joined Ciel, who was now in his study. The two settled into playing a game of chess to pass the time, Sebastian joining them once lunch was done.


End file.
